Golden
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: E com ela a dupla passou a trio.


**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Esta fic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências.

**Produção: **Abril, 2010

**Avisos: **fanfiction apropriada para todos.

**Spoilers: **PF

**Sumário: **e com ela a dupla passou a trio.

* * *

**N/A: **algo me diz que o Harry não foi o único a encontrar-se a si próprio em Hogwarts… Uma homenagem ao trio principal do ponto de vista de uma das minhas personagens preferidas, porque a amizade deles foi, desde sempre, pura magia.

**Golden** significa, de acordo com o meu dicionário, "dourado, áureo, precioso; feliz, excelente".

Aproveitando o feriado da terra para postar umas coisas que tenho para aqui. Esta está acabadinha de sair do forno. Espero que gostem e até uma próxima. :D

* * *

**GOLDEN**

Hermione Granger nunca tivera amigos.

Amigos _a sério_.

Havia a Lynn, que se sentava na carteira a seu lado e que copiava os trabalhos de casa por ela antes das aulas. Havia o Jamie, que telefonava sempre na véspera das provas para tirar dúvidas de Matemática ou de História.

Mas não era a mesma coisa.

Ela sabia que todos eles reviravam os olhos de cada vez que sabia responder a uma pergunta do professor ou se oferecia para resolver um exercício no quadro. Sabia que todos eles gozavam do cabelo demasiado revolto e dos dentes demasiado grandes.

Acima de tudo, sabia que todos eles ainda comentavam em surdina aquele dia em que ela tornara verde o cabelo de uma colega que apontara o dedo à sua falta de perícia na aula de ginástica. Ou o dia em que fizera explodir o copo de uma colega que rira maldosamente da sua queda na cantina.

Hermione Granger era estranha e ninguém gostava de pessoas estranhas.

* * *

O homem surgiu inesperadamente com a carta que mudou a sua vida:

"_Cara Miss Granger, é nosso prazer informá-la que tem um lugar à sua espera na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts." _

Ela nunca poderia revelá-lo, mas o seu coração gritava de alegria. Hermione Granger não era estranha, era simplesmente uma feiticeira.

A partida foi agendada, os preparativos foram-se concretizando. A varinha tornou-a mágica, os livros deixaram-na preparada, e o calendário foi riscado à medida que o tempo passava.

_Menos um dia até uma nova escola…_

_Menos um dia até novas pessoas…_

_Menos um dia até uma nova vida._

Hermione Granger não sabia ao certo o que a reservava na Escola de Hogwarts, mas, pensando que pela primeira vez iria encontrar crianças tão _estranhas_ quanto ela, sentia que só poderia ser melhor do que tudo aquilo que deixava para trás.

* * *

Neville Longbottom apareceu de repente na sua carruagem limpando os olhos húmidos à manga do casaco. A voz tremia quando explicou que tinha perdido o sapo. Hermione Granger nunca gostara de ver os outros chorar e, ao ouvir os restantes passageiros rir de troça, pensou que aquele rapaz era demasiado parecido com ela mesma. Ofereceu-se de imediato para o ajudar a procurar. _É um comboio, por favor, o sapo não pode ter caído por nenhum buraco!_

Foi o gigante dos barcos quem o encontrou, mas Neville não se esqueceu da sua disponibilidade. Contou com ela para o ajudar com os trabalhos de casa, para o fazer superar as aulas de Poções, para se recordar da senha para a torre dos Gryffindor. Hermione Granger abrira as suas asas protectoras e ele acomodara-se nelas.

Era como ter Lynn e Jamie de volta à sua vida. Em Hogwarts eles não existiam, mas tinha Neville a seu lado.

Continuava a não ser a mesma coisa.

Afinal, já haviam passado semanas. Ela ainda era a primeira em tudo.

Especialmente na solidão.

* * *

Havia gente muito irritante em Hogwarts. Como aquele Harry Potter.

Ela lera tudo quanto encontrara sobre o Menino Que Sobreviveu e a sua vitória sobre o Senhor das Trevas. Admirava o seu passado, tinha fé no seu futuro. Sentia que era um rapaz cheio de coragem e talentos, na certa, só tinha que os provar.

Mas era tão _cabeça dura!_

Como é que o famoso Harry Potter, o orgulho dos Gryffindor, não demonstrava respeito para com a sua própria equipa, quebrando regra atrás de regra, perdendo ponto atrás de ponto? Como é que ele se atrevia a desobedecer às ordens dos professores?

E ainda havia aquele amigo dele… aquele _Ronald Weasley_… Hermione Granger pensava que nunca antes conhecera um rapaz tão quadrado, tão estúpido, tão mau quanto ele. Na sua opinião, era ele quem levava Harry por maus caminhos – se pelo menos ele se relacionasse com alguém que tivesse a cabeça no lugar…

Ela tentou, a sério que tentou. Esforçou-se por lhe abrir os olhos, tentou chamá-lo à razão. Pensou até pedir ajuda àquele Prefeito inteligente e simpático – que, ironicamente, até era irmão do tal Weasley – para o trazer de volta ao bom comportamento.

Em vão, claro.

Hermione Granger não sabia ao certo o que estava a pensar quando achou que o feiticeiro mais conhecido do século poderia um dia pensar nela sem abrir a boca num longo bocejo.

* * *

A aula de Encantamentos sempre fora uma das suas preferidas, logo depois de Transfiguração, talvez porque era uma vertente mais prática da magia. Ali não se limitavam a tirar apontamentos complexos, eram _obrigados_ a usar as varinhas – o que todos eles adoravam, claro.

Mas aquela aula estava a ser particularmente frustrante.

Nunca gostara de ser obrigada a trabalhar com pessoas por quem nutria uma antipatia mútua. E Ron Weasley conseguia ser tão patético! Agitava a varinha como se fosse uma pá de um moinho de vento e nem sequer era capaz de pronunciar bem as palavras escritas no quadro.

Mostrou-lhe como se fazia. Não era assim tão difícil fazer a estúpida da pena levitar! Mas ele simplesmente amuou, cruzou os braços e recusou-se a trabalhar até ser repreendido pelo professor Flitwick. _Patético!_

Mais tarde saiu da sala, atrás dele e do Potter – quem mais? – e, mesmo sem fazer por isso, ouviu a conversa deles. "_Não admira que ninguém a suporte, ela é um verdadeiro pesadelo._" O rapaz mais tapado de Hogwarts vira aquilo que ela se recusava a aceitar: que com ou sem magia, a bruxinha mais esperta do primeiro ano não fora fadada para ter amigos.

Nessa tarde, pela primeira vez, Hermione Granger chorou e desejou esquecer a escola nova, as pessoas novas, a vida nova. Só queria regressar a casa, para junto dos pais, o único sítio onde seria aceite por ser quem era.

* * *

Já lera sobre gigantes de montanha, claro. Só nunca pensara ser possível deparar-se com um _verdadeiro_ à porta da casa de banho.

Apesar das suas memórias estarem muito confusas, sabia que o medo se apoderara de si, deixando-a paralisada sob o nariz da monstruosa criatura. Ainda gritou, uma e outra vez, mas lá no fundo, sabia que era escusado: quem é que iria sequer reparar que ela não estava lá, no meio da multidão que se deliciava com o banquete especial de Halloween?

Foi então que a porta se abriu e dois rapazes entraram de rompante. _Harry Potter e Ron Weasley_. Aperceberam-se da sua ausência, ouviram os seus gritos, vieram em seu auxílio.

Não sabia ao certo o que tinham feito. Quando recuperara a consciência, o monstro já estava no chão e eles pareciam bem. Harry Potter e Ron Weasley eram insuportáveis, mas acabavam de lhe salvar a vida.

A professora McGonagall gritava com ambos, furiosa com o descaramento. Podia ter contado a verdade: _na certa sentiram-se culpados por aquilo que me fizeram esta tarde!_ Mas a sua boca abriu-se para deixar escapar uma história diferente:

Eu_ vim atrás do gigante… _eu_ pensei que podia derrotá-lo… a culpa foi _minha_!_

Nunca antes mentira na vida. Muito menos a uma professora. O desapontamento dela doeu mais que uma bofetada. A sua cabeça doía com o eco das palavras duras que ouvira.

Ainda assim, não sabia explicar porque é que se sentia tão em _paz_ quando regressou à Sala Comum.

Cinco minutos depois, eles agradeciam-lhe antes de se afastarem para ir buscar doces. Hermione Granger acabou por subir para o seu dormitório mais cedo que os colegas para não mostrar o quão desapontada estava por não terem trocado nem mais uma palavra o resto do serão.

* * *

Mas na manhã seguinte, quando desceu para o pequeno-almoço, Harry Potter chamou-a para o lugar vago a seu lado e Ron Weasley ofereceu-lhe uma torrada. Perante o seu ar estupefacto, comentaram que as suas manhãs poderiam ser mais felizes se pudessem dormir mais uns minutos e perguntaram-lhe se queria assistir ao treino de Quidditch de Harry após as aulas.

Hermione Granger nunca antes trocara uma tarde de estudo por trivialidades, mas desta vez decidiu que devia aproveitar a oportunidade.

Nessa tarde ocupou um lugar nas bancadas do campo de Quidditch para ver Harry montar a sua _Nimbus 2000_ e dar um show de voo, enquanto a seu lado Ron lhe ia explicando as regras do jogo.

Na tarde seguinte até se sentiu contente por partilhar os seus conhecimentos sobre os mapas astrais com eles e depois largou os livros para deixar que a ensinassem a jogar xadrez de feiticeiros.

E na seguinte nem sequer pegou numa pena, preferindo ficar com eles à lareira, a comer sapos de chocolate e bolos do caldeirão, ouvindo as histórias que eles tinham para contar das suas vidas na Toca e em Privet Drive.

Foi nessas tardes que descobriu que Harry Potter não era uma cabeça dura, apenas um rapaz destemido e de princípios, demasiado leal aos seus amigos e aos seus colegas, alguém para quem Hogwarts também fora o melhor presente que alguma vez poderia receber.

E foi nessas tardes que descobriu que Ron Weasley não era um rapaz tão quadrado, estúpido e mau quanto pensava, mas antes um rapaz divertido, esperto quando lhe interessava, bondoso quando queria, uma boa companhia que crescera na sombra de irmãos cujos feitos ele esperava um dia alcançar.

E foi também nessas tardes que descobriu que ela não era afinal a pessoa estranha que pensava ser; que também ela era capaz de ver para além da escola, ver para além das regras, sorrir em troca de uma palavra amiga e preocupada, chorar a rir com uma piada estúpida.

Hermione Granger achava que não estava destinada a ter amigos.

Mas talvez tivesse estado apenas à espera dos amigos certos.

* * *

_A partir desse momento, Hermione Granger tornou-se uma amiga. Há certas coisas que, depois de partilhadas, nos obrigam a gostar uns dos outros e enfrentar um gigante de montanha com três metros e meio de altura era, sem dúvida, uma delas.

* * *

_

E com ela a dupla passou a trio.

**Fim**


End file.
